Right here waiting
by Sailor Marz
Summary: Mimi gets the chance to become an actress but she has to leave Matt...Will he let her go? MIMATO EVERYONE MIMATO ALERT!!!!!


Mimi drove happily down the stree

**Right here Waiting  
Sailor Marz**

Mimi drove happily down an all too familiar street in an all too familiar afternoon. She finally got promoted to Vice president of _Stardust Inc. Paris_, a famous designing company. She smiled in contentment at the wonderful life she had. He had a wondererful boyfriend, wonderfeul family, great best friends, and a upstanding job. What more can she ask for? Then she snapped out of her daydream and turned into the parking lot.

"GET OUT, OUT OUT OUT!!!" Mimi heard Matt's voice down the hall in his apartment. Then she saw a part of jun's leg stick out of the doorframe. Mimi laughed to herself and continued walking to his house and seeing if she could cease the one ended fight. She got to beside the door and saw Jun trying to push her way in. _Poor girl _she thought to herself. "Fine!" Jun proudly stuck her nose up in the air and pranced out. She saw Mimi and darted an evil death glare. "Hi Jun" Mimi spun around to the direction of the elevators to where Jun was headed. "Do you need a ride or something?" Mimi asked. "No thanks, not from you" Jun disgustingliy spat. Mimi shrugged her shoulders in response. A pair of well known arms slid around her waist, Matt's head plopped on Mimi's shoulder, his hair tickling her face. "How is my Baby doing?" Matt asked. "Fine, I am happy now" She giggled."And why that?" He whispered into her ear. "Becuase I get to see you silly!" She whispered back. Tai's sad Face popped out of the door "Gag me" Both Matt and Mimi spun around. 

Mimi sympathectically smiled. "Just because Sora is in London, doesn't mean you have to mope around like a couch Patato, It's only two weeks you know." "Don't remind me" Tai slumped back into the apartment. "Poor guy" Mimi sighed. "Would you be like that if I left for bussiness or something?" She asked Matt reaching for his hand. "No..." Matt replied which made Mimi's perfect eyebrow arch. "...I'd be worse" He finished.

"So what restaurant?" Matt opened his car door. "Umm...I don't know, you decide. Oh and don't drop me off at my place I'll have to drive my car home." Mimi reminded him that she drove her car over. Matt got in but didn't start the car. He just watched her fix her hair in the mirror. She suddenly realized he was staring at her, she flushed. "What is it?" She blushed. She looked on her back tight halter dress if there was something on it and on her overcoat. She saw nothing was wrong. "What??" She smiled. With a simple smile he said "You are so beautiful" With that he turned on the engine. Her heart raced and did jumps and flips. She was so in love with him. Her instant smile lit up his face. 

**// At the restaurant**

"Excuse me Miss" A tall man apporached their table. Both Mimi and Matt looked up from their plates. "Yes?" Mimi said polietly as she placed her drink down. "My name is Russell Scott and I am the president of Treasure Venture Agencies. " He shook her hand. "Oh, I have heard of your company, its wonderful" She complimented. "Miss, I think you have great potential. Miss--" He said. "Miss Mimi Tachikawa" She finished for him. "This is my card, if you are interested then give us a call." He gave her card and shook both their hands and walked off. Mimi just stared at the card without fliching. "My Goodness" She gasped. "There's your chance Meems! Your finally discovered!..unless he was using some lame excuse to hit on my girl." Matt smiled "Lets eat"

**// A couple of days later :: After she called Treasure Venture Agenices**

"You're back already? Bussiness not going well?" Mimi hugged her best friend. Sora dropped her bags and hugged her back. "Actually everything went really well...thats why I am home early and finally get to see my honey"  
Sora squealed. "Tai?" Mimi smiled sadly. "Whats wrong Mimi? You seem sad" Sora sat down on the leather couch beside her. 

**//Meanwhile Matt is about to knock on the door**

Matt walked up to the apartment door holding a bunch of blood red roses and about to knock untill he heard his name inside. He stood to listen.

"Its Matt, I called the Agency I told you about thru e-mail. Well they like me and everything but..." She trailed off. "But what?" Sora impatiently inquired. "They want to me to re-locat to L.A" Mimi sighed. "I don't know what to do...I can't just leave Matt."

Matt stuned and dropped the flowers and walked off. Mimi heard a noise and opened the door. She saw a dozen roses dropped on the ground. "Hmm...I got admires! hahahah" Mimi joked with herself. She dropped the roses on the couch. "Who are the roses for?" Sora laughed. "Who's the movies for?" Mimi giggled. "I am having a movie date with Tai" Sora smiled. With that Sora grabs her keys and goes to Tai's house. Mimi smiles and grabs her towel and taking her daily ritual dream bath. 

"What wrong man? You look like shit!" Tai obviously happier since Sora came back home. "I am going out" Matt stood up and headed for the door. Sora stood there about to knock which was pretty difficult becuase her arms were occupied with movies. "Hey Matt!!" Sora grinned from ear to ear. "Hey" Matt whispered and walked by her. 

_*Ring Ring Ring* "Hey! You know what to do and if you want to fax me then buy me a fax machine! If you are looking for Sora then please press one *Beep* _

"Hey I know you're there and probably taking your bath or too lazy to pick up. Meet me at Dragon Heights in 10 Minutes. Matt"

"Hey Honey!!" She ran up to Matt and gave a kiss on the cheek but he didn't respond he stood there solid like a rock, not moving or fliching. "What is it?" She said cheerfully not wanting to notice his odd behavior. He turned to face her and brushed her hand off his arm. Now she looked confused and somwhat worrried. "I Think--I think that..." Matt couldn't get and words out. Mimi just looked at him. "I son't think I should be with you anymore" Matt blurted and seemed to choke on every word. "Ex-Excuse me??" Mimi in a state of shock. "You heard me, I don't want to be with you anymore, you're -you're just not right for me" Every word dripped with disdain and bitterness. "Not right?" Mimi said slipping deeper into shock. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. "You-I-I don't want to be seen with a self-centered, self-absorbed, annoying person, I only dated you to get you to put out and sleep with me-but you disapoint me" He selfishly told her. 

Tears welled up in her eyes. And she swore she heard Pain in his voice. "You don't mean that" She hoped as tears spilt out the inside courner of her eyes. "You don't fucken mean that!!" she screamed. "I don't know wwhat to say or how to put it to you baby, you just don't satisfy me, its over" Matt grinned. Mimi looked up, her eyes red, her heart torn, ripped, from her soul. She slapped him hard and hurt-driven and swiped of that disgusting smile and ran off. 

"**MATT ISHIDA!!**" Sora yelled. Sora stoped dead in her tracks and saw Matt sitting on the beach as if he collapsed. He seemed like he was crying. _Matt never cries_ "Matt?" She dropped down beside him along with the popcorn. "You-you-she-I-You-uh..." She was very confused at the whole situation. "I broke her heart Sora, I broke her heart..." Clear crystal drops fell from his face and implanted them on his knee. "Why?" Sora whispered "you were so in love with her...and now you ..." Sora didn't know what to say. "I am in love with her..its just...that she wanted to be an actress and fianlly she got that dream. I cannot be the one to stop her, the one to keep her here." Matt whispered. "I get it..if she has no committments she could go" Sora sat there not knowing what to think. 

_*bang (!) * _Her vase smashed to the ground and pieces of china flew like hail on a wooden floor. She smashed everything in her way. Her portfolio was thrown and loose leaf paper of designs flew and scattered the room.   
She plopped on the couch and cried. She saw the roses, grabbed them and chucked them. The pink bow witch held them together untied and the roses like all the other stuff flew everywhere. A piece of paper kept in between the roses flew out and flew to the bottom of her feet. 

Hey babe,  
Congrats on the promotion. You desereve  
it. My baby deserves everything. I love you

- Matt  
P.S: I cut off all the thorns...I know you always get your finger caught.

She sobbed at the note. Tears made the ink spill. Then she suddenly remebers. "He knows" She whispered. She picked up her stuff and ran out the door. -5 mins later- Sora opened the door and sighed at the sight. "I knew I had to clean" 

Mimi ran to the beach. She saw Matt's car in the parking lot and then saw his sillhuotte against the darking orange sky. She ran down the sand making the clicking of her heels unheard. She was behind him "Hello" He spun around surprised. He put on a fake grin. "Stop lying to yourself" She told him. "W-what are you talking about?, now babe if you have to hear it one more ti-" Before he could finish a dozen roses smahed into his chest and some on his face. "What's this?? huh? Can you please fucken explain?? Before you declaration of asshole you send me fucken flowers?? and spent the time cutting off all the thorns? Fuck you Matt!" Mimi yelled into his face and surf sounded as angry as she was. "-I didn't--I " He was lost for words. She walked closer to him and whispered with all the love she had for him. "Matt...I am not going to L.A, I am not going to leave you and I love my life here. I am in love with you and I can't stop it" Mimi cried to him. "I won't let you stay..you are not going to give up your-life long dream for me I won't allow it" He said. "I dream is to be with you...and that acting thing was a childhood fantasy, people's ideals change sometime" She whispered. He looked up at her and crushed her into his arms. "I didn't know how to let you go" His soul spoke to her "I love you so much Mimi, but even if you were to go..i'd be right here waiting for you" He pulled her into a long kiss repaying all the damage he caused.

**A.N: Please review!! C'mon tell me if you like it!!! oh and i am making a webpage on my fics and the love between digimon and DBZ its gonna be called STARDUST [Just whisper]...I'll update on it later! Buh Bye! MUAHZ! ^_^**


End file.
